Generally, all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or two passengers and a small amount of cargo over a variety of terrains. Due to increasing recreational interest in ATVs, specialty ATVs, such as those used for trail riding, and cargo hauling have entered the market place. Most ATVs include an engine including between one and three cylinders. Most ATVs include a straddle or saddle type seat positioned above the engine. Seating systems for supporting people in a seated position on such vehicles, for example, on ATVs, are well-known. Most systems generally involve a straddle type seat being secured to a frame structure.
Conventional straddle type seats on recreational and utility vehicles generally hold a number of people, and most commonly, the seats function in supporting one or two persons. In one example, a two-person seating system is designed with an elongated bench portion of the straddle type seat so as to support one person in front of the other. In another example, discrete seats bottoms are provided for supporting one person in front of the other, with the passenger elevated in relation to the driver.
It is desirable on ATVs to provide the most comfortable and ergonomically pleasing ride for either one or two ATV riders. Embodiments of the invention can be used to generally overcome the above shortcomings as well as others.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an all-terrain vehicle includes a frame, a straddle type seat mounted to the frame for a driver, a passenger seat positioned rearward of the straddle type seat, where the straddle type seat and the passenger seat extend generally along a longitudinal axis, and passenger hand-grips flank the passenger seat and are profiled for the passengers hands, each of the hand-grips are comprised of two side hand grip bars extending generally upwardly, and extending along an axis forwardly and outwardly from the longitudinal axis, the passenger hand grips further comprising an end hand grip bar connected to the side hand grips, wherein the passenger may alternatively grip either of the side hand grip bars or the end hand grip bar.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame, a straddle type seat mounted to the frame for a driver, a passenger seat is positioned rearward of the straddle type seat, where the straddle type seat and the passenger seat extend generally along a longitudinal axis, and passenger hand-grips flank the passenger seat and are profiled for the passengers hands, each of the hand-grips are comprised of two side hand grip bars extending generally upwardly, and extending along an axis forwardly and outwardly from the longitudinal axis, the passenger hand grips further comprise an end hand grip bar connected to the side hand grips, wherein the passenger may alternatively grip either of the side hand grip bars or the end hand grip bar.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame, a straddle type seat mounted to the frame for a driver, a passenger seat is positioned rearward of the driver, where the straddle type seat and the passenger seat extend generally along a longitudinal axis, and passenger hand-grips flank the passenger seat and are profiled for the passengers hands, each of the hand-grips comprise an inner base portion, and an exterior casing comprised of vibration dampening material.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame, a straddle type seat mounted to the frame for a driver, a passenger seat is positioned rearward of the straddle type seat, a latch assembly is cooperatively supported between the frame and the passenger seat, the latch assembly includes a fixed latch portion and a movable latch portion, the fixed latch portion is attached to the frame, and the movable latch portion is attached to the passenger seat, where the latch assembly provides attached and detached conditions for the passenger seat.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame, a straddle type seat is mounted to the frame for a driver, a passenger seat is positioned rearward of the straddle type seat, a latch assembly is cooperatively supported between the frame and the passenger seat, and a release mechanism is attached to the passenger seat, wherein a force on the release mechanism necessary to disengage the latch assembly, has a directional component substantially in the same direction as the direction for removing the passenger seat from the vehicle.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame, a straddle type seat is mounted to the frame for a driver, a passenger seat is positioned rearward of the driver seat, an attachment mechanism is provided for attaching the passenger seat to the frame, and resilient mounting isolators are cooperatively positioned between the passenger seat and the frame to isolate the passenger seat from the vibration of the frame.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame, a straddle type seat mounted to the frame for a driver, an attachment is area positioned behind the driver seat, an accessory is positioned rearward of the driver and is received in the attachment area, a latch assembly is cooperatively supported between the frame and the accessory, and a release mechanism is attached to the accessory, wherein a force on the release mechanism necessary to disengage the latch assembly, has a directional component substantially in the same direction as the direction for removing the accessory from the vehicle.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame, a straddle type seat mounted to the frame for a driver, a rack portion supported by the frame, the rack comprising a rail portion, and an overlying support surface, the overlying support surface covering a portion of the rail portion, leaving portions of the rail portion exposed.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame, a straddle type seat mounted to the frame for a driver, a rack portion supported by the frame, and a cup holder integrally formed in the rack portion.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame, a straddle type seat mounted to the frame for a driver, a cup holder supported by the frame, and at least one strap, with one end attached to the frame and the opposite end having a receiving area for attachment to a cup or bottle placed in the cup holder.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame, a straddle type seat mounted to the frame for a driver, a passenger seat positioned rearward of the driver, a foot rest positioned along the sides of the vehicle and longitudinally disposed and profiled for the feet of the driver and passenger, the foot rest having a removable pedestal riser positioned for the passenger, for raising the height of the passenger foot area.
A method of manufacturing all terrain vehicles (ATVs), comprises the steps of providing a body portion having a driver and passenger seat mount area; providing a foot rest positioned along the sides of the vehicle and longitudinally disposed and profiled for the feet of the driver and passenger, when positioned on respective driver and passenger seats; providing and attaching a driver seat to the driver seat mount area; alternatively selecting a first seat or second passenger seat, where the second passenger seat upstands higher than the driver seat and the first passenger seat; and when the second passenger seat is selected, providing a removable pedestal riser positioned for the passenger, for raising the height of the passenger foot area.